wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Eliksir przyśpieszający
}} Niewątpliwie, jeżeli komu zdarzyło się znaleźć gwineę, kiedy szukał szpilki — to właśnie memu przyjacielowi, profesorowi Gibberne. Zdarzyło mi się już nieraz słyszeć o doświadczeniach, których rezultat przekraczał wszelkie oczekiwanie, ale nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem o fakcie podobnym. Przyjaciel mój dokonał odkrycia, które — bez najmniejszej przesady — zrewolucjonizuje zupełnie życie ludzkie. I to wtedy, kiedy szukał poprostu środka podniecającego dla nerwów, któryby wzmacniał energię osób, wyczerpanych przyśpieszonem tempem współczesnego życia. Próbowałem kilkakrotnie nowego eliksiru i najlepiej uczynię, opisując jego działanie na mojej własnej osobie. Okaże się wówczas w wystarczającej mierze, że kryją się w nim zdumiewające możliwości dla osób, żądnych nowych wrażeń. Profesor Gibberne, jak wiadomo, jest moim sąsiadem w Folkestone. Jeżeli się nie mylę, „The Strand Magazine“ zamieścił w końcu 1899 roku fotografję, przedstawiającą profesora w różnym wieku, nie mogę jednak tego sprawdzić, gdyż pożyczyłem rocznik jakiemuś znajomemu, który mi go, oczywiście, nie oddał. Czytelnik przypomina sobie zapewne wysokie czoło, niezwykle długie, czarne brwi, nadające twarzy Gibberne’a iście mefistofelski wygląd. Zajmuje on jeden z tych miłych domków w stylu „mieszanym“, które czynią tak interesującą wschodnią część drogi Upper Landgate. Dom jego, ozdobiony flamandskiemi gołębiami, posiada maurytański portyk. Profesor pracuje zwykle w małym pokoju z wnęką i weneckiem oknem, gdzieśmy tak często wieczorami palili i rozmawiali. Lubi on bardzo dowcipy i żarty, zarówno, jak i poważną rozmowę o swojej pracy; jest to jeden z tych ludzi, dla których dyskusja jest pomocą i bodźcem i dlatego też mogłem śledzić za rozwojem koncepcji Aceleratora od najwcześniejszych stadjów. Niewątpliwie, największej części eksperymentów dokonał Gibberne nie w Folkestone, lecz przy ulicy Gower, w świetnem, należącem do szpitala laboratorjum, z którego on pierwszy zaczął korzystać. Jest to powszechnie wiadome, przynajmniej wśród ludzi inteligentnych, że Gibberne wyróżniał się i zdobył sławę naukową, dzęki swym pracom, badającym oddziaływanie pewnych lekarstw na system nerwowy. Nie posiada on rywali w stosowaniu środków nasennych, znieczulających i uspokajających. Jest też bardzo wybitnym chemikiem i przypuszczam, że w nieprzebytym gąszczu tajemnic, zgrupowanych dookoła działalności komórek gruczołowych i rozgałęzieniu rdzenia pacierzowego, właśnie Gibberne wyrąbał przejście i przelał w nie światło, które aż do chwili opublikowania jego prac nie było dostępne nikomu z żyjących. W ostatnich latach profesor zajął się z niezwykłym zapałem zagadnieniem podniet nerwowych, tak, że jeszcze przed odkryciem Aceleratora uzyskał bardzo ciekawe rezultaty. Wiedza lekarska zawdzięcza mu, co najmniej, trzy środki wzmacniające, niezwykle skuteczne. W wypadkach wyczerpania organizmu, preparat, zwany „Syropem B Gibberna“, uratował więcej egzystencyj ludzkich, niż łódź ratunkowa na pobrzeżu morskiem. — Żaden z tych drobiazgów nie zaspokaja mnie jednak — powiedział mi przed rokiem. — Ich działanie jest dwojakie: albo wzmagają energję ośrodków, nie zatrącając nerwów, albo poprostu powiększają ilość niezbędnej energji, zmniejszając przewodnictwo nerwowe; działanie ich jest czysto lokalne i niezrównoważone. Jeden z tych środków pobudza serce i wnętrzności, ale ogłupia mózg, inny — podnieca mózg, nakształ szampana, ale działa nieszczególnie na plexus solaris. Ja tymczasem, chciałbym wynaleźć — jeżeli jest jakakolwiek możliwość po temu — bodziec, podniecający ogólnie, który wstrząśnie panem od głowy do końca wielkiego palca u nogi i wzmoże pańską aktywność organiczną dwa albo i trzy razy. Co? Oto jest rzecz, której szukam. — Będzie to jednak bardzo wyczerpujące dla człowieka — odrzekłem. — Bezwątpienia. Ale będzie się też jadło podwójnie lub potrójnie — i tak dalej. Niech pan tylko pomyśli, co to znaczy! Proszę sobie wyobrazić taki flakon — to mówiąc, podniósł do góry buteleczkę z zielonego szkła i począł nią poruszać w takt swych słów — a w tym flakonie możność myślenia podwójnie, podwójnej szybkości ruchów i podwójnej ilości pracy, niż zazwyczaj... — Ale czyż to możliwe? — Tak sądzę. Jeżeli zaś nie, to tracę napróżno czas od roku. Te, naprzyład, preparaty typofosfitowe świadczyłyby o czemś... Nawet, gdyby chodziło o przyśpieszenie półtora raza. — Tak, toby też wystarczyło — odrzekłem. — Gdyby pan był, naprzykład, mężem stanu, zawalonym robotą — a tu czas ucieka... Co? — Tak! Dać wtedy kilka kropli sekretarzowi prywatnemu! — I zarabiać... podwójnie. A teraz niech pan pomyśli: pragnie pan skończyć książkę... — Zazwyczaj — odrzekłem — pragnąłbym jej wcale nie zaczynać. — Albo doktór, zastanawiający się nad śmiertelnym wypadkiem. Albo adwokat, albo ktoś, zdający egzamin... — Dla tych ludzi — odrzekłem — każda kropla wartaby była gwinei albo i więcej. — A podczas pojedynku — dodał Gibberne — kiedy wszystko zależy od szybkości, z jaką naciska się cyngiel. — Albo zasłoni się szablą. — Widzi pan — mówił Gibberne — gdybym znalazł taki ogólnie przyśpieszający środek, nieszkodliwy dla zdrowia... Tyle tylko, że w bardzo nieznacznym stopniu postarzałby ludzi... Żyłoby się podwójnie w porównaniu z innymi. — Obawiam się jednak — rozważyłem — czy podczas pojedynku byłoby to lojalne... — To już jest pytanie dla sekundantów — odrzekł Gibberne. Znów wyraziłem swą wątpliwość: — I pan naprawdę myśli, że to jest możliwe? — Równie możliwe — odrzekł Gibberne, spojrzawszy przez okno na wehikuł, przejeżdżający z hałasem i stukiem — jak autobus. Właściwie... Zamilkł, uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo i postukał o brzeg biurka swoim zielonym flakonem. — Zdaje się, że mam już to, o co mi chodzi... Właśnie otrzymałem coś w tym rodzaju. Jego nerwowy uśmiech zdradzał powagę rewelacji. Nie miał zwyczaju mówić o nieukończonych jeszcze doświadczeniach, chyba, że był ich zupełnie pewny. — I jest możliwe, możliwe — nie zdziwi mnie to wcale — jeżeli uda mi się osiągnąć szybkość więcej, niż podwójną. — To byłoby wielkie odkrycie! — A tak, przypuszczam, że byłoby to rzeczywiście wielkie odkrycie. Nie sądzę jednak, mimo wszystko, że zdawał sobie wówczas sprawę, jak bardzo wielkie było to odkrycie. Pamiętam, że jeszcze kilkakrotnie rozmawialiśmy o nowym preparacie. Profesor nazwał go „Eliksirem przyśpieszającym“ czyli „Nowym Aceleratorem“, a mówił o nim tonem co raz pewniejszym. Czasem poczynał rozważać nerwowo nieprzewidziane działanie, jakie eliksir może wywierać na organizm ludzki, i wówczas stawał się niespokojny; kiedy indziej rozpatrywał sprawę handlowo i rozprawialiśmy długo a gorąco, w jaki sposób wykorzysta się preparat pod względem pieniężnym. — Będzie można na tem grubo zarobić — mówił Gibberne — ale to grubo zarobić! Daję światu coś, naprawdę coś i uważam za słuszne, że świat za to zapłaci. Dobro nauki jest bardzo piękną rzeczą, ale myślę, że lepiej będzie zachować dla siebie wyłączną sprzedaż preparatu w ciągu jakich, powiedzmy, dziesięciu lat. Nie pojmuję dlaczego wszystkie radości życia mają być tylko udziałem handlarzy wieprzowiną. Zainteresowanie moje nowym preparatem nie zmniejszało się z upływem czasu. Posiadam pewną skłonność do zagadnień metafizycznych. Lubiłem zawsze paradoksy, dotyczące czasu i przestrzeni; to też wydało mi się, że wynalazek Gibberne’a wywoła całkowite przyśpieszenie tempa życia. Wyobraźmy sobie człowieka, który systematycznie zażywa taki preparat: życie jego będzie czynne i bogate, ale w jedenastym roku życia będzie już dorosły, w dwudziestym piątym — dojrzały, a w trzydziestym — znajdzie się na drodze do uwiądu starczego. Zdawało mi się, że preparat Gibberne’a wytworzy w ludziach właściwości, któremi przyroda obdarzyła Żydów i narody wschodnie. Będąc mężczyznami już w piętnastym roku życia, a starcami — w pięćdziesiątym, są oni zdolni do szybszych myśli i czynów, niż my. Cudowne własności lekarstw wywierały na mnie zawsze wielkie wrażenie, zwłaszcza, gdy myślałem, że są one zdolne doprowadzić człowieka do szaleństwa albo uspokoić, uczynić go niezwykle silnym i dzielnym albo bezradnym i słabym, podniecić jakąś namiętność i złagodzić inną. A oto nowy cud dołącza się do arsenału, którym rozporządza lekarz. Ale Gibberne był nazbyt pochłonięty wymogami technicznemi wynalazku, aby zagłębiać się w tego rodzaju rozważania. Siódmego czy ósmego sierpnia zakomunikował mi, że właśnie w chwili, kiedy sobie tutaj rozmawiamy, odbywa się destylacja preparatu, która zadecyduje o jego sukcesie lub niepowodzeniu; a dziesiątego sierpnia oznajmił, że rzecz jest gotowa i że „Eliksir przyśpieszający“ jest zjawiskiem najrealniejszem w świecie. Spotkałem profesora, wchodząc na Sandgate Hill, w kierunku Folkestone — szedłem, jeżeli się nie mylę, do fryzjera, aby się ostrzyc. Nagle zobaczyłem, że profesor pędzi na moje spotkanie; przypuszczam, że był u mnie w domu, aby mi oznajmić natychmiast swój sukces. Przypominam sobie, że oczy jego gorączkowo błyszczały, a twarz była purpurową; spostrzegłem też niezwykłą szybkość jego chodu. — Zrobione! — krzyknął, — chwytając mnie za rękę. — Więcej, niż zrobione! Niech pan idzie ze mną prędko do domu, to zobaczy... — Naprawdę? — Naprawdę! — wrzasnął. — Niesłychane, zdumiewające! Niechno pan idzie prędzej! — Przyśpiesza — podwójnie? — Co tam podwójnie! Więcej, znacznie więcej! Jestem oszołomiony. Chodźmy prędzej! Spróbuje pan preparatu! zobaczy pan! Niesłychane, zdumiewające! Pochwycił moje ramię i począł wspinać się na wzgórze tak prędko, krzycząc i gestykulując, że musiałem niemal biec za nim. Pewna wycieczka, jadąca auto-carem, wytrzeszczyła na nas unisono oczy, jak to zwykle czynią wycieczkowicze, jadący auto-carem. Dzień był jasny i gorący, jeden z tych dni, tak częstych w Folkestone, kiedy to wszystkie barwy błyszczą jaskrawo, a kontury przedmiotów zarysowują się ostro. Wiał też wietrzyk, ale zbyt nikły, aby mnie w takich okolicznościach ochłodzić i osuszyć. Zawołałem łaski. — Alboż ja tak prędko chodzę? — zapytał Gibberne i zwolnił kroku, maszerując jednak bardzo szybko. — Czyż pan spróbował trochę tego lekarstwa? — zapytałem, ciężko dysząc. — Nie — odrzekł — zaledwie kropelkę wody, którą wypłukałem kieliszek po moim eliksirze. — Więc działanie jest podwójne? — zapytałem, podchodząc do drzwi profesorskiego domu, rozpaczliwie spocony. — Tysiącokrotne! Więcej, niż tysiącokrotne! — wrzasnął Gibberne, otwierając dramatycznym ruchem rzeźbioną dębową bramę, w stylu staroangielskim. — Nie! — zawołałem, wchodząc w drzwi. — Nawet nie wiem, ilokrotnie przyśpiesza — odrzekł, z kluczem w ręku. — I pan... — Rzuca to zupełnie nowe światło na fizjologię nerwów, przedstawia w zupełnie nowej formie teorję widzenia!... Bóg raczy wiedzieć, ile razy! Będziemy myśleli o tem później. Narazie chodzi o to, aby wypróbować preparat. — Mamy zażyć go? — zapytałem w przedpokoju. — Ano, tak! — odrzekł Gibberne już z laboratorjum. — Oto jest w tej małej, zielonej flaszeczce. Chyba, że pan się boi... Jestem z natury ostrożny, awanturniczy zaś — tylko w teorji. Bałem się. Ale z drugiej strony, byłoby się czem pysznić później. — Dobrze — wybąknąłem — pan już próbował, prawda? — Próbowałem — odrzekł — i jak pan widzi, nic mi się nie stało. Nie wyglądałem chyba, jak mortus; przeciwnie, czuję się... Usiadłem. — Niech mi pan naleje — rzekłem. — W najgorszym wypadku nie będę się musiał więcej strzyc ani golić, co jest najpotworniejszym pomysłem cywilizowanego człowieka. Jak się zażywa tej mikstury? — Z wodą — i Gibberne postawił na stole karafkę. Siedziałem na fotelu, a on stał przed biurkiem i patrzył na mnie. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że jest lekarzem, specjalistą z Harley Street. — Uprzedzam pana, że to lekarstwo jest trochę dziwne. Machnąłem ręką. — Uprzedzam też pana, że natychmiast po zażyciu należy zamknąć oczy i otwierać je powoli, nie wcześniej, niż po minucie. Widzi się i potem. Zmysł wzroku zależy od czasu wibracji, a nie od ilości zjawisk. Jest to jednak rodzaj szoku dla siatkówki, przykre olśnienie, jeżeli ma się oczy otwarte. Niech pan zamknie powieki. — Dobrze. Już! — Dalej, niech się pan nie rusza; łatwo się porozbijać. Odrazu się pan wyrżnie o coś. Trzeba pamiętać, że będzie pan funkcjonował kilka tysięcy razy prędzej, niż zazwyczaj: serce, płuca, mózg — wszystko — to też można się potłuc porządnie, nim się człowiek obejrzy. Po za tem, nie będzie pan sobie zdawał sprawy z żadnej zmiany. Będzie się pan czuł, jak w tej chwili. Tyle tylko, że wszystko na świecie będzie się poruszało kilka tysięcy razy wolniej. Dzięki temu właśnie, świat wyda się tak dziwny. — Boże święty! — zawołałem. — I pan sądzi... — Sam pan osądzi — odrzekł i wziął kroplomierz. Potem spojrzał na biurko: — Szklanki.. woda... jest wszystko. Nie należy zażywać zbyt wiele za pierwszym razem. Odliczył kilka cennych kropli. — Niech pan nie zapomina, com powiedział — rzekł, wlewając zawartość kroplomierza do szklanki ruchem Włocha, odmierzającego wetail. — Należy siedzieć z zamkniętemi oczyma, absolutnie bez ruchu, przez dwie minuty. Aż do chwili, kiedy zacznę do pana mówić. Dolał teraz wody do obydwóch szklanek. — Ale, prawda! — dodał. — Niech pan nie stawia szklanki zpowrotem na stole. Może ją pan trzymać w ręku, a łokieć oprzeć na kolanie. O tak! No, a teraz... Podniósł szklankę. — Za „Nowy Acelerator!“ — Za „Nowy Acelerator!“ — zawołałem i trąciliśmy się szklankami. Wypiłem roztwór i natychmiast zamknąłem oczy. Znacie to uczucie pustki i niebytu... Trwało przez czas nieokreślony. Potem usłyszałem głos Gibberne’a, który kazał mi obudzić się; ocknąłem się więc i otworzyłem oczy. Stał, jak poprzednio, ze szklanką w ręku. Tyle tylko, że była pusta. — I cóż? — powiedziałem. — Wszystko w porządku? — Najzupełniej. Tak się tylko czuję, jakbym się wstawił. Nic więcej. — Słyszy pan co? — Nic specjalnego — odrzekłem. — Ależ tak, do licha, nic nie słyszę. — Może tylko lekki plusk, lap, lap, jakby deszcz padał na różne przedmioty. Co to jest? — Dźwięki, rozłożone na części składowe — odpowiedział — tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje. Patrzył w okno. — Czy pan widział kiedy firankę w takiej pozycji? Spojrzałem w tę stronę: koniec firanki sterczał sztywno, nieruchomo, jakby wzdąwszy się od wiatru, zatrzymał się nagle. — To dziwne — odrzekłem. — A to? — powiedział i otworzył dłoń, w której trzymał szklankę. Zamrugałem naturalnie oczyma, oczekując, że naczynie spadnie za chwilę na ziemię i potłucze się. Nic podobnego! Wcale nie poruszała się z miejsca: wisiała nieruchomo w powietrzu. — Naogół biorąc — rzekł Gibberne — w naszej szerokości geograficznej przedmiot, spadając, przebywa szesnaście stóp w pierwszej minucie. I ta szklanka spada z szybkością szesnastu stóp na sekundę, tylko, że widzi pan, jeszcze nie upłynęła setna część sekundy. To panu powinno dać pojęcie o szybkości mego przyspieszacza. Powiódł ręką dookoła, ponad i poniżej spadającej powoli szklanki, wreszcie pochwycił ją za dno i postawił bardzo ostrożnie na stole. — Co, hę? — odezwał się ze śmiechem. — Wszystko to jest pierwsza klasa — zadecydowałem, zaczynając powolutku wstawać z krzesła. Czułem się doskonale, bardzo lekko i przyjemnie, ponadto byłem pełen ufności w swoje siły. Organizm mój funkcjonował z ogromną szybkością. Serce, naprzykład, biło tysiąc razy na sekundę, ale nie czułem się wcale przez to gorzej. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Nieruchomy cyklista z pochyloną głową tkwił w obłoku kurzu, jakby chciał dogonić rozpędzony omnibus, który nie ruszał się z miejsca. — Gibbernie! — zawołałem. — Jak długo może trwać działanie tej przeklętej mikstury? — Bóg to raczy wiedzieć! — odrzekł. — Ostatnim razem, kiedym tego zażył, położyłem się do łóżka i przespałem czas działania. Muszę się przyznać, że miałem stracha nie na żarty. Minęło wówczas kilka minut. Mnie się wydały godzinami. Po pewnym jednak czasie efekt znika gwałtownie. Byłem bardzo dumny; nie czułem żadnego lęku — może dlatego, że byliśmy we dwoje. — Możebyśmy wyszli trochę? — zaproponowałem. — Czemu nie! — Tylko, że ludzie nas zobaczą... — Ludzie? Nie! Chwała Bogu — nie. Jakto? będziemy się przecież poruszali z szybkością tysiąc razy większą, niż może być dokonana najbłyskawiczniejsza sztuka magiczna. Chodźmy! Którędy wyjdziemy? Drzwiami czy oknem? Wyszliśmy oknem. Ze wszystkich dziwnych eksperymentów, jakie przerabiałem, o jakich marzyłem albo czytałem, najdziwniejszym był bieg mój z Gibberne’em, pod wpływem „Nowego Aceleratora“, wzdłuż promenady Folkestone. Wyszliśmy za furtkę i poczęliśmy czynić po drodze drobiazgowe spostrzeżenia nad posągową nieruchomością przejeżdżających wehikułów. Ruch nóg końskich, obrót kół przejeżdżającego omnibusu, koniec bata i szczęka konduktora — który właśnie zaczął ziewać — były do pewnego stopnia widoczne, ale reszta ciężkiego pojazdu zdawała się stać spokojnie i bezgłośnie, słyszałem jedynie dźwięk słabego kaszlu, który wstrząsał jednym z pasażerów. Na tym zakrzepłym pojeździe widniał konduktor, woźnica i jedenastu pasażerów. Efekt ogólnej nieruchomości wydawał nam się z początku dziwacznym, potem stał się przykrym. Wszyscy przechodnie, tak podobni do nas, a tak różni, zamarli w niedbałych pozach, zatrzymali się w pół-gestu. Zakochana para uśmiechała się do siebie, skrzywionym uśmiechem, trwającym w nieskończoność; kobieta w dużym kapeluszu trzymała rękę na poręczy balkonu, patrząc na dom Gibberne’a nieruchomym wzrokiem wieczności; pan jakiś trzymał rękę przy wąsach, jak lalka woskowa, a inny wyciągnął powolną, sztywną dłoń z rozczapierzonemi palcami po kapelusz, unoszony przez wiatr. Przyglądaliśmy się im wszystkim, śmiejąc się i wykrzywiając; ale wkrótce poczuliśmy rodzaj niesmaku. Zawróciliśmy więc i przeszedłszy przez jezdnię, tuż przed cyklistą, skierowaliśmy się w stronę promenady. — Tam, do licha! — zawołał Gibberne. — Niechno pan patrzy! Wpobliżu jego wskazującego palca obsuwała się wdół pszczoła, machając wolniutko skrzydłami; ruszała się nie prędzej od bardzo ociężałego ślimaka. Takieśmy doszli do promenady. Tam rzeczy przedstawiły się jeszcze cudaczniej, niż dotychczas. Na estradzie grała orkiestra, ale dźwięki jej dochodziły nas, jako cieniutkie skrzypienie, trzask grzechotki, przeciągłe westchnienie albo tykanie potwornego zegara. Zastygli ludzie stali sztywno dziwni, cisi, nadęci, zawieszeni w półkroku, bez względu na równowagę. Przeszedłem tuż koło małego pieska, wiszącego w powietrzu, w trakcie skakania; patrzyłem na powolne ruchy jego łap, dążących do zetknięcia się z ziemią. — Boże! Spójrz pan tutaj! — zawołał Gibberne. Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę przed jakąś wspaniałą osobistością, w białym flanelowym garniturze w paski, w białych pantoflach i panamie. Pan ów oglądał się, robiąc oko do dwóch dam w jasnych sukniach. Tak zwane „oko“, studjowane bez pośpiechu, jakieśmy to czynili, mało jest pociągające. Traci charakter chwilowej wesołości: widać, że „oczkujące“ oko nie domyka się zupełnie, a pod załzawioną powieką pojawia się dolna część tęczówki i wąska linja białka. — Niech Bóg mnie broni! — powiedziałem, — Więcej nie będę robił oka. — Ani uśmiechał się — dodał Gibberne, badając zęby jakiejś mówiącej pani. — Jest piekielnie gorąco — zauważyłem. — Nie chodźmy tak prędko. — Co tam! W drogę! Przeszliśmy pomiędzy krzesłami, rozstawionemi w alejach. Większość osób, siedzących tam, zachowała pozy naturalne, ale powykrzywiane purpurowe twarze muzyków wyglądały wprost niepokojąco. Czerwonolicy jegomość zamarł w gwałtownej walce z wiatrem o gazetę. Wszystko świadczyło, że ta apatyczna publiczność wystawiona była na silny wiatr, wiatr, którego egzystencja nie przenikała do naszego czucia. Oddaliliśmy się trochę od tłumu, patrząc nań zdaleka. Zaczynałem wierzyć w czary, patrząc na ten tłum, zamieniony na żywy obraz, wysztywniony i nieruchomy, jak grupa figur woskowych. Miałam entuzjastyczne, irracjonalne poczucie ogromnej wyższości nad temi ludźmi — co było oczywiście nonsensem. Ale dział się cud! Wszystko, co pomyślałem, powiedziałem, zrobiłem, od kiedy preparat począł działać na mój organizm, było dziełem jednej chwili. — „Nowy Acelerator“... — zacząłem, ale Gibberne przerwał mi: — Ah! jest i stara wiedźma! — Jaka wiedźma!? — Moja sąsiadka. Ma psa, który wciąż szczeka. Nie! Pokusa jest nazbyt silna. Gibberne bywa czasami dziecinny i impulsywny. Nim mogłem temu zapobiec, pomknął, jak strzała, przed siebie, porwał nieszczęsne stworzenie i pobiegł z niem pędem w kierunku skał nadbrzeżnych. Wyglądało to niesłychanie dziwnie. Zwierzątko nie szczekało, nie wyrywało się, nie dawało wogóle żadnego znaku życia. Pozostało w śpiącej pozycji, choć Gibberne trzymał je za kark. Zdawałoby się, że ten biegnący człowiek niesie psa z drzewa. — Profesorze! — zawołałem. — Niech pan zostawi tego psa! Zakląłem. — Jeżeli pan będzie biegł w ten sposób — krzyczałem — zapali się na panu ubranie. Pańskie płócienne spodnie już się tlą. Dotknął się ręką ubrania i zatrzymał się z wahaniem na skale. — Profesorze! — zawołałem raz jeszcze, podchodząc. — Niechże pan położy to stworzenie. Upał staje się nie do zniesienia! I jeszcze te pańskie wyścigi! Dwie albo trzy mile na sekundę! Tarcie powietrza... — Co? — zapytał, patrząc na psa. — Tarcie powietrza! — wrzasnąłem. — Tarcie powietrza! Nie można tak pędzić! Jak meteory, czy co, u djabła. Gorąco! Kłuje mnie całe ciało i wypociłem wszystko, co się dało. Ale widać już, że ludzie zaczynają się powoli poruszać. Widocznie preparat przestaje działać. Niechże pan zostawi tego psa! — Co? — zapytał znowu. — Preparat przestaje działać! — powtórzyłem. — Stanowczo jest tu za gorąco i preparat przestaje działać. Jestem cały mokry. Patrzył na mnie uparcie. A potem spojrzał na orkiestrę, której zgrzytanie poczęło się przyśpieszać. W chwilę później, szerokim rzutem ramienia cisnął psa, który, kręcąc się, wciąż nieruchomy, zawisł nad grupą parasolek pewnego zagadanego towarzystwa. Gibberne pochwycił mnie za łokieć. — Do licha! — zawołał. — Zdaje się, że pan ma rację. Jakby kłucie palące i... Tak! Ten człowiek porusza chusteczką. Widać. Trzeba stąd wiać. Aleśmy nie mogli wiać. Na szczęście, zresztą. Bo gdybyśmy pobiegli, jak to było w naszej mocy, przypuszczam, że stanęlibyśmy niezwłocznie w ogniu. Zapalilibyśmy się z całą pewnością. Rozumiecie, że żaden z nas nie pomyślał o tem wcześniej... Ale nimeśmy jeszcze zaczęli biec, preparat nagle przestał działać. Stało się to w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Działanie Aceleratora nagle znikło, jak kurtyna w teatrze, rozwiało się w mgnieniu oka. Usłyszałem głos Gibberne’a, strasznie zaniepokojony. — Niech pan siada! I — trrach! siadłem na trawniku przy krawędzi Promenady, dymiący i przypalony. W miejscu, gdzie siedziałem, trawa do dziś jest wypalona. W tej samej chwili całe otoczenie zbudziło się z ogólnej stagnacji; nieartykułowane wichracje orkiestry rozebrzmiały muzyką, spacerowicze opuścili nogi i poszli dalej, papiery i chorągwie poczęły trzepotać się na wietrze, uśmiechy przelały się w słowa, elegancki przechodzień skończył „oczkowanie“ i podążył z zadowoloną miną swoją drogą, a cały tłum począł poruszać się i mówić. Cały świat powrócił do życia, do życia w tem samem tempie, co i my, a raczej my poczęliśmy żyć w tem samem tempie, co i on. Jakgdyby przyjazd pociągu na stację! Przez sekundę świat zawirował koło mnie, poczułem lekkie mdłości — to wszystko. A mały piesek, który zdawał się wisieć w powietrzu, spadł na parasolkę jakiejś pani. To nas uratowało! Gdyż pewien otyły, starszy pan, wyciągnięty na leżaku, zadrżał na nasz widok, spojrzał ponurym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem, a wreszcie powiedział coś do swojej pielęgniarki. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze spostrzegł naszą obecność. Paf! Odrazuśmy się przestali przypalać, choć trawa pode mną wciąż jeszcze była nieprzyjemnie gorącą. Uwaga wszystkich — włączając w to orkiestrę, która po raz pierwszy, jak głosi jej historja, zagrała fałszywie — uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na niezwykłym fakcie oraz na jeszcze bardziej niezwykłem szczekaniu i tumulcie: czcigodny, przetłuszczony szpic, śpiący spokojnie po zachodniej stronie estrady, spadł nagle na parasol damy, siedzącej po stronie wschodniej — i to z osmaloną szerścią, wskutek nieprawdopodobnej szybkości, z jaką leciał przez powietrze. I to w naszych absurdalnych czasach, gdy wszyscy starają się być „psychologiczni“, naiwni i przesądni, ile się tylko zmieści. Ludzie porwali się z miejsc, popychając jedni drugich, poprzewracano krzesła i przyleciał policjant. Jak się zakończyła cała awantura, nie mam pojęcia — za bardzo nam zależało, żeby się stamtąd wycofać i uniknąć pytających spojrzeń starego pana. Jak tylkośmy dostatecznie ochłodli i oprzytomnieli po zawrocie głowy, mdłościach i zamroczeniu umysłu, powstaliśmy z ziemi i okrążając tłum, przeszliśmy poza hotelem „Metropole“ w stronę domu Gibberne’a. Zdążyłem jeszcze usłyszeć wyraźnie, jak pan, siedzący obok damy z podartą przez psa parasolką, rozprawiał się w sposób niezasłużony z człowiekiem, wynajmującym krzesła. — Jeżeli to nie pan rzucił tego psa — krzyczał — to któż w takim razie? Nagły powrót znajomych ruchów i dźwięków, zrozumiały w takiej sytuacji niepokój — ubrania nasze były wciąż jeszcze rozprażone do niemożliwości, a przód spodni profesora zwęglił się zupełnie — przeszkodziły mi w zebraniu dokładniejszych obserwacyj, tak, jak tego pragnąłem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie poczyniłem na powrotnej drodze żadnych spostrzeżeń, któreby posiadały wartość naukową. Pszczoła, naturalnie, odleciała. Kiedyśmy powrócili na ulicę Landgate poszukałem wzrokiem cyklisty, ale nie mogłem go już dojrzeć, albo może pojazdy go zasłoniły. Omnibus z pasażerami, żywymi i rozgadanymi, przejeżdżał sobie przez plac pod kościołem. Zauważyliśmy po za tem, na parapecie okna, przez któreśmy wyszli z domu, nalot spalenizny, a ślady naszych stóp na żwirze alei były głębsze, niż zazwyczaj. W ten sposób wypróbowałem na sobie po raz pierwszy działanie Aceleratora. Cała nasza wyprawa, podczas której biegaliśmy, gadali i widzieli najrozmaitsze rzeczy, trwała nie więcej, niż dwie sekundy. Przeżyliśmy pół godziny, podczas, gdy orkiestra zagrała może dwa takty. Mieliśmy wrażenie, że świat cały się zatrzymał, aby nam dogodniej było go obserwować. Zważywszy to wszystko, a zwłaszcza nasze lekkomyślne wyjście poza dom, należy wnioskować, że doświadczenie to mogło się znacznie gorzej zakończyć. Dowiodło ono w każdym razie, że choć Gibberne wiele będzie musiał pracować, nim przysposobi zupełnie swój preparat do użytku, jednakże możliwość istnienia eliksiru przyśpieszającego została dowiedziona niezbicie. Od tej przygody profesor pracuje nad udostępnieniem działania preparatu świadomej kontroli człowieka. Wielokrotnie bez żadnych złych skutków zażywałem pod jego kierunkiem niewielkie dozy eliksiru. Muszę się jednak przyznać, że dotychczas nie odważyłem się w takim stanie wyjść poza dom. Dodam jeszcze, że naprzykład, to opowiadanie napisałem pod działaniem preparatu na jednem posiedzeniu i bez przerwy, jeżeli nie liczyć chwili, kiedy odgryzłem kawałek czekolady. Zacząłem pisać o godzinie szóstej minut dwadzieścia pięć, a mój zegarek wskazuje obecnie minutę po wpół do siódmej. Wygoda, jaką daje wykonanie dłuższej i nieprzerwanej pracy w ciągu dnia, pełnego różnorodnych zajęć, jest nie do opisania. Gibberne pracuje obecnie nad dozowaniem preparatu, w zależności od jego działania na różne rodzaje organizmów ludzkich. Spodziewa się wynaleźć Opóźniacz albo Retardator, przy którego pomocy złagodzi nieco nadmierne efekty swego pierwszego preparatu. Opóźniacz będzie miał, oczywiście, działanie wręcz przeciwne, niż przyspieszacz; da on możność skurczyć kilka godzin zwykłego czasu do rozmiarów sekundy i w ten sposób pozwoli zachować apatyczną bezczynność, lodowaty brak ożywienia, w najbardziej podnieconem czy rozdrażnionem otoczeniu. Oba te wynalazki wywołają, niewątpliwie, przewrót w całem dotychczasowem życiu. W ten sposób wyzwolimy się z tej „Szaty Czasu“, o której mówi Carlyle. Acelerator pozwoli skupić się z niezwykłą siłą w każdym wypadku, który będzie wymagał całej naszej energji i przytomności umysłu; Opóźniacz zaś pozwoli przetrwać spokojnie okresy przykre czy nudne. Może jestem nazbyt optymistycznie nastrojony w stosunku do Opóźniacza, który nie jest jeszcze odkryty, ale co się tyczy „Nowego Aceleratora“ — niema żadnych wątpliwości, Można go będzie nabyć w małych, zielonych flakonach u każdego aptekarza, po cenie zapewnię dość wysokiej, ale nie nadmiernej, jeżeli się zważy jego niezwykłe właściwości. Będzie się nazywał „Aceleratorem Nerwowym Gibberne’a“ i wynalazca sądzi, iż uda mu się spreparować go w trzech stopniach napięcia: 200°, 300° i 900°, które oznaczone będą etykietami: białą, różową i żółtą. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że działanie preparatu umożliwi wykonanie rzeczy niezwykłych. Można będzie bowiem z jego pomocą dokonać czynów zarówno najwybitniejszych, jak i najbardziej zbrodniczych, wślizgując się, że tak powiem, w przerwy między normalnym czasem. Będzie łatwo nadużyć Aceleratora, jak wszystkich wielkich odkryć. Przedyskutowaliśmy dokładnie tę stronę sprawy z profesorem i zadecydowaliśmy, że to już jest kwestja z zakresu medycyny sądowej, nie dotycząca nas wcale. Poprzestaniemy na wyrobie i sprzedaży „Aceleratora Gibberne’a“, a jakie będą konsekwencje — zobaczymy. Category:Herbert George Wells Category:Opowiadania fantastyczno-naukowe‎ Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim